frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ElsaPower/Rekrutacja
Do diabła z oryginalnością i też ulegnę nowej modzie, prosząc was o pomoc ;) A więc dawno, dawno temu wspomniałam o powrocie do pisania ff. Po wielu trudnościach mam już zarys fabuły i zamierzam zacząć pisać (o ile czas pozwoli). Brakuje mi tylko paru bohaterów i nazwy dynastii, no i tutaj właśnie prośba do was :) Może wy macie jakiś pomysł na trzy nazwy dynastii europejskich u schyłku XIX wieku. Nie chcę, żeby były to nazwiska istniejących dynastii, ponieważ opowiadanie nie będzie zgodne z historią, a to dla mnie bardzo ważne, jako że jestem "historykiem" ;) + poproszę jeszcze o kilka ładnych i fajnych nazw europejskich państw. Co do fabuły to historie poszczególnych bohaterów będą inspirowane niektórymi historycznymi postaciami, ale oczywiście w bardzo uproszczony sposób, choć znając moje możliwości nie będzie to przyjemna opowieść. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam pojawią się również postacie z innych bajek, a fabuła przeplatać się będzie jakby w różnych bajkach ^_^ Przynajmniej taki mam plan ;) Teraz bohaterowie, którzy na pewno pojawią się w opowiadaniu :) Dynastia I Franciszek- mąż Gertrudy, ojciec Maksymiliana i Hansa. Były cesarz Nasturii, który abdykował na rzecz swojego starszego syna. Gertruda- żona Franciszka, matka Maksymiliana i Hansa. Cesarzowa Nasturii. Maksymilian- starszy brat Hansa, cesarz Nasturii. Hans- arcyksiążę Nasturii (co do tej postaci mam pewne wątpliwości, iż nie wiem, czy będzie to "Hans" z Krainy lodu, jeśli coś ulegnie zmianie, poinformuje was o tym). Dynastia II Aleksander- mąż Meredith, ojciec Elsy i Anny. Król Arendelle. Meredith- żona Aleksandra, matka Elsy i Anny. Królowa Arendelle. Elsa- starsza siostra Anny. Następczyni tronu Arendelle. Anna- księżniczka Arendelle. Dynastia III Mikołaj- mąż Alicji, ojciec Belli, Aurory, Anastazji, Ariel i Aleksego. Alicja- żona Mikołaja, matka Belli, Aurory, Anastazji i Aleksego. Bella- najstarsza córka Mikołaja i Alicji. Bardzo oczytana i pojętna. Aurora- najpiękniejsza córka Mikołaja i Alicji. Jej rodzice uważają, że była by doskonałą zoną i matką. Anastazja- jest najbardziej śmiała i psotliwa ze swoich sióstr. Ma tysiąc pomysłów na sekundę. Ariel- najmłodsza z sióstr. Kocha życie towarzyskie. Pragnie przygód. Aleksy- najmłodszy z rodzeństwa. Oczko w głowie swojej matki. Najlepiej dogaduje się z Anastazją. P.S. Imiona mogą ulec zmianie. Najlepiej nie wiązać ich z bajkami Disneya. Pozostali bohaterowie: Flynn Rider (Julian Szczerbiec)- złodziej i buntownik. Rosalie (Roszpunka w wersji krótkowłosej ^_^ Jeśli macie pomysł na lepsze imię dla niej proszę w komentarzach)- złodziejka, zakochana we Flynnie. Dymitr- przyjaciel Hansa. Psycholog z wykształcenia. Pochodzi z dobrej rodziny. Adam (nie jestem pewna co do imienia)- na razie nie mogę zdradzić jego funkcji, to niespodzianka. Wiktor- nauczyciel i przyjaciel rodziny Mikołaja i Alicji. Filip (znów mam wątpliwości co do jego nazewnictwa :P)- oficer marynarki morskiej, czy jakoś tak ^_^ Jak na razie się na tym nie znam. Tako La Buff- premier Arendelle. Charlotte (Lotty) La Buff- córka Tako, przyjaciółka Elsy i Anny. Taki jakby Dżafar (nie mam jeszcze imienia)- doradca króla Arendelle. Esmeralda- cyganka. Kristoff- hrabia (skądś tam). Zofia- ciotka Dymitra. *** Chyba umieściłam powyżej najważniejsze postacie. Jeśli coś mi się przypomni odezwę się. Podsumowując proszę was o nazwy trzech dynastii, krajów europejskich, imiona dla bohaterów (tych których nie jestem pewna, dotyczy to również dzieci Mikołaja i Alicji) oraz waszych bohaterów. Żeby wam ułatwić powiedzieć mogę tyle, że będzie tutaj nawiązanie do złej sytuacji klasy robotniczej, rewolucja, wojna, czasy powojenne oraz nie jedna dynastia upadnie po tych zawirowaniach historycznych, jak jednak dobrze wiecie zdradzić wam dużo nie mogę. Zresztą jakbym chciała to nie wiem jak to ująć w paru zdaniach. Ale żeby coś wybuchło, ktoś umarł potrzeba ludzi. Więc kilku buntowników, doradców, władców innych państw, przyjaciół i nieprzyjaciół, ludzi neutralnych, ofiar i zwycięzców. Wiecie o co chodzi. Oczywiście w opisie proszę o imię i nazwisko, wiek, wygląd, cechy charakteru, funkcje, jaki będzie miał wpływ dla bohaterów, mieszkańcem jakiego państwa będzie oraz czy będzie to villian, a może ktoś dobry, szczególne zdolności również mogą być (tylko wiecie żadna lewitacja czy coś, chodzi mi raczej o umiejętności w walce czy coś ;)) Życzę powodzenia i dobrej zabawy przy wymyślaniu. P.S. Nie obiecuję, że wszystkie te postacie zostaną przeze mnie wykorzystane, mogą one również ulec jakiemuś nieprzyjemnemu wypadkowi itd. Pozdrawiam! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach